Player-owned house
A player-owned house (often shortened to POH) can be bought from an estate agent and created, expanded, and upgraded by members. It is the result of a player's efforts in the Construction skill. Players can enter the house through purple "POH" portals, which are located in six different places: *Rimmington *Taverley (level 10 construction to move here) *Pollnivneach (level 20) *Rellekka (level 30) *Brimhaven (level 40) *Yanille (level 50) If any player dies within a house (via the combat room or dungeon rooms), they will retain all their items. Rooms There are many different rooms that can be added to houses. The house a player buys will begin with a garden and parlour, but more rooms can be added. Different rooms will require different Construction levels and will cost coins. Additional exits that can be built: *Garden / Formal Garden: House exit portal or dungeon entrance (if there is more than one garden). *Portal Chamber: Teleportation portals *Quest Hall: Mounted Glory amulet teleports Notable features *A kitchen allows various levels of shelves, which contain unlimited kettles, teapots, gilded cups, beer glasses, cake tins, bowls, pie dishes, pots, and chef's hats. These allow player to make a cup of tea with the various other items in the kitchen, which gives a temporary one-level boost to construction. At level 67 Construction the best shelves can be made. Players can also cook here if they wish, and re-building oak larders is a good method of training construction. * A Dining Room's most notable feature is the bell-pull (level 26), which allows players to summon your servant quickly. Placing the dining room and therefore bell-pull close to the kitchen or the workshop is recommended, so that the butler can be summoned quickly so they can go to the bank or sawmill for you. * The workshop allows players to build flat-pack furniture at your workbench, make clockwork toys at the clockmakers bench, repair barrows armour, and less significantly, paint steel and rune armour (this makes them nontradeable), and make banners. * Players must have two bedrooms if they wish to hire a servant. * The study has a lectern (levels 47, 57 and 67), which allows you to make magic tablets, providing you have some soft clay, and the runes to cast the spell required. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spells, whilst the demon lectern is used for enchantment spells. The best eagle lectern can create: Level 1 enchant, Varrock Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Watchtower Teleport, and House Teleport. * The Quest hall may contain an Amulet of Glory on the wall, which will give you unlimited teleports. This is useful for quick banking once you are finished in your house. * The costume room can be amazingly helpful in storing items that would normally be taking up room in the bank. Considering that all items in this room may be made flat-pack at a workbench, any player may have the best costume room. * The chapel may contain an altar, up to a gilded altar (requires 75 construction). In addition to being able to recharge prayer at this altar, players may also train prayer here, by using bones with the altar. With one marble incense burner lit, it gives 300% Prayer experience per bone. When both are lit, it gives 350% Prayer experience * With a Portal Chamber a player can create portals with any teleports available to them. In particular, you can also create a Kharyll teleport portal, which teleports the player to Canifis, which is useful to play the Barrows minigame Restrictions * Houses may have up to 30 rooms(starts at 20 and makes its way up to 30 starting at level 50). * Houses may have up to 3 levels, 1 below ground, ground floor, and 1 above ground. * To add a room on the level above ground, you must already have a room on the ground floor. If you later decide that the ground floor room below needs removing/replacing, you must first remove the room above on the upper level (doesn't work with gardens). * You cannot remove a costume room until all the items in it have been removed. House planning To get the best out of the house takes a little planning. Consideration should be given to: * The limit of 30 rooms (including gardens) * Which rooms are useful (for example, the Parlour has limited use) * How many doors the rooms have (for example you don't want a parlour unaccesible at the edge of your hose) * Which rooms to have close to the entrance (for quick access) * Oubliette should be below a Throne Room * Rooms can be expensive to move (replacing expensive furniture after move) For following list of rooms shows the number and position of doors: See also *Template:POH room Templates for creating a floorplan of a player's house. *Other player-owned house plans Category:Player-owned house Category:Construction